Night 1
Night 1 is the first night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Tasks You start Night 1 in an Elevator. The first thing you do on Night 1 is enter your name on Handunit's keypad, which is glitching out. No matter what you type, however, HandUnit always corrects it to Eggs Benedict. Once the elevator reaches the bottom, you crawl through a vent and into the first room, the Primary Control Module. The first thing you need to do is check on Ballora's stage by clicking the blue button on the keypad, and she is not there. You must "motivate her to come out of hiding", by clicking the red shock button on the Controlled Shock Keypad, which electrocutes her. When you check on her again, she'll be dancing on her stage. After that, you must then check on Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy will not be on his stage, so you need to "motivate" him. If you check on the light again, he will still not be on his stage. After you shock him one more time and check, he will be on his stage. You then crawl through the vent ahead of you, into the Circus Control area. Like Ballora and Funtime Foxy, the player must check on Baby. When the player tries to check her, the other 2 windows will not be visible, and Baby will not be there when you check on her. She is not there when you check once, twice or the third time, but on the third time, HandUnit tells you that Baby is on stage and you can end your shift. The player is then in their house, watching an episode of The Immortal and The Restless. After the episode ends, the player will start Night 2. It is impossible for the player to be jumpscared in this night. It is like this for most FNaF games. HandUnit's Dialogue *''Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I’m a model 5 of the Handyman’s Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities.'' ---- *''Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later so please be careful.'' (When the player tries to type their name in the keypad) ---- *''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment. Welcome:'' ---- *''Eggs Benedict.'' (When the elevator stops) ---- *''You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let’s get to work!'' (When the player is crawling through the entrance vent) ---- *''Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children’s entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it’s your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.'' (When the player reaches the Primary Control Module) ---- *''You are now in the Primary Control Module. It’s actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let’s turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.'' (When the player presses the blue button) ---- *''Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing. Let’s give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.'' (When the player shocks her) ---- *''Let’s check the light again.'' (When the player turns on the light) ---- *''Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to.'' (When the player turns on the light) ---- *''Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.'' (When the player shocks Funtime Foxy and checks them again) ---- *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' (When the player gives them another controlled shock and checks again) ---- *''Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module.'' (When the player reaches the Circus Control) ---- *''On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby’s Auditorium. Let’s check the light, and see what Baby is up to.'' (When the player checks her) ---- *''Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let’s encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.'' (When the player shocks her and checks her) ---- *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' (When the player shocks her and checks her again) ---- *''Let’s try another controlled shock.'' (When the player shocks her and checks her one more time) ---- *''Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don’t want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we’ll see you again tomorrow.'' The Immortal and The Restless Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress. Where will they go? What will they do? All that and more, happening now. - Announcer Clara I tell you! The Baby isn't mine! - Vlad Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved, and the baby turns his bottles in to powdered milk. - Clara That doesn't mean anything! - Vlad He sleeps on the ceiling fan. - Clara Upright, or upside down? - Vlad What does it matter? You need to be part of your son's life! - Clara I am an old man, Clara. I can't be a father. - Vlad Well than at least pay your child support, you deadbeat! - Clara Will Vlad and his mistress find common ground? Tune in next time. - Announcer Audio Night Start & End Start Night: Shift Complete: ---- Shift Complete! Pops Sound of Ennard's nose being clicked. Gallery 377.png|The Night 1 logo. Twirling.gif|Ballora and the Minireenas dancing on stage. FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on their stage. Circus Control-Sister Location.gif|The Circus Control Room. Control-Sister Location.gif|The Primary Control Module. Keypadccontrol.JPG|The Electric Shock Keypad. shift complete.gif|The "Shift Complete" screen. Enjoy.png|The "Enjoy some Time at home!" text. Shift Complete!.jpg|End Screen. Errors *When Handunit tells you to go into the vent leading you to the Circus Control, it appears that the player can go into the Funtime Auditorium and Ballora Gallery vents. However, they are closed and cannot be entered. Category:Sister Location Category:Nights Category:Night 1 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF